Harry Potter's Second Chance
by Draco'sbringingsexyback
Summary: Harry Potter was out to capture the last Death Eaters when he was transported back to the past. He got a chance to live his life differently. But to achieve that, he had to create a major time paradox on purpose - he had to become a Slytherin! Drarry,Slas
1. A second chance

Harry Potter 's second chance

**Author's Note: This is my second Harry Potter fanfic and my second Drarry fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, her highness. D I do not owe Harry and Draco...boohoo!**

June 2, 2008

_Harry fell...into a deep coma. Not dead, just unconscious. _

"_Where am I? What's happened? Did I win?" Harry's mind wondered_. _Harry had been in the midst of a battle to capture the last death eaters when one of the hooded death eaters threw a spell at him. _

_Harry was almost convinced he was dead when he appeared in the Dursley's house. He breathed a sigh of relief. He began to wonder what kind of spell the Death Eater must have cast on him that had transported him to the Dursley's house. Perhaps his intention was to get him away from the place? Harry shrugged. The Death Eater probably didn't care where Harry ended up. Harry pulled the door open and once he was out of the house, he turned on the spot._

_No, nothing. Harry hadn't disappeared from that place like he had wanted to. Harry tried again. When it didn't work, he let out a frustrated sigh. That's when he noticed the letters in his hand. He looked through them. One of the letters were addressed to him, exactly like the letter sent to him from Hogwarts 9 years ago. _

_Harry looked down to see his 11 year old body. "No!! What the ! I'm not stuck in the past am I?" Harry wondered._

_He went back into the house. Stuffed his letter into his pocket, went to the kitchen, and gave the rest to the Dursleys. He retired into his cupboard for a bit of thinking. After a while, he realised that he might as well take advantage of the situation. He wrote his reply (there happened to be a pen in his pocket) and sent it away via an owl. In his letter, he had asked for someone to be sent to escort him to the Station. _

_For days, Harry was stuck in his own past. Not being able to get out, he just played along and pretended he was an 11 year old Harry Potter. Young and innocent. He did as he was told to. Then came the day of his birthday. Hagrid appeared on his doorstep with a birthday cake. Harry did the "I'm Harry. Just Harry." And Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail. It was exciting to Harry at that time. But the trip to Diagon Alley, and then to the station was just a waste of time for him. _

"_When am I gonna get OUT of this place??" Harry wondered. If it went on like this, he would have to fight Voldermort all over again! And what if THIS time, Harry made a mistake and Voldy survived and he DIED?!_

_He decided he needed to talk to Hagrid about it. Just as Hagrid was about to leave, he grabbed onto him. Uh oh! Big mistake! Hagrid was about to disapparate away. By grabbing onto him, Harry ended up in the Hogsmede station with Hagrid. _

"_Harry! Why'd u do that? Now you won't be able to take the train!" Hagrid cried._

"_Shit!" Harry cursed himself inwardly. He had created a paradox. Now, Harry wouldn't be able to meet the Weasley's! Harry sighed. "Guess I'll just have to introduce myself to Ron and Hermione later on."_

"_Guess I'll just take you to the castle. Bet Dumbledore'd love to see you." Hagrid said._

_Harry gasped. He had forgotten! He would be able to meet Dumbledore! He wasn't dead yet! Harry skipped all the way to the castle. Hagrid handed the philosopher's stone to Dumbledore and left. Dumbledore laughed when Harry told him his reason for missing the train._

_Then, Harry blurted out his secret. Dumbledore frowned._

"_Oh dear, so you have created a paradox by not boarding the train?"_

_Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed. "I suggest you try to avoid paradoxes while I try to find out how to return you to the future."_

_Harry nodded. "And professor? "_

"_Yes, my boy?"_

"_It's my job to alert you. The rest is in your hands. Hogwarts is not safe enough for the Philosopher's Stone. It will be better if you destroy it. Unless you'd rather risk Voldermort coming into Hogwarts, of course. In fact, he already is." With that, Harry left and headed towards Gryffindor house, leaving behind a scared Dumbledore wondering how this little child knew about the stone._

Will Dumbledore heed Harry's advice? Stay tuned to find out.

Harry spent some time in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for his friends to come. Harry did not want to create paradoxes, but back in Dumbledore's office, he couldn't resist it!

"Merlin, I want to go back to the future!" Harry whipped up his head. He thought he had heard someone say "You will...when the time comes."

Later on...

Harry put on his school robes and waited for Hagrid to arrive with the Year One's. He could see boats already! The moment Malfoy got out of his small boat, he headed towards Harry.

"Hey, aren't you the guy I met in Madam Malkin's?" he asked Harry.

Harry simply nodded, too busy looking over Malfoy's shoulders for his friends.

"How come you didn't take the boat with us?"

"Hagrid was about to apparate when I grabbed hold of him."

"What were you doing with him in the first place?"

"That's none of your business."

By then, everyone had arrived and McGonagall was walking towards them. She told them about the houses and then led them towards the Great Hall for their sorting. Harry had no time to talk to Ron and Hermione. Behind him he could hear them all getting scared when Ron told them his brothers said they had to do spells. Harry grinned.

"Good thing you missed the boats, my legs are cramped!" Malfoy said.

Harry chuckled. "The sensation of side-along apparition wasn't too good either!"

"Really? I heard from my father that we will learn how to apparate when we get to Year 6. "

"Cool. I can't wait..."

The sorting started. Harry smiled encouragingly at Hermione when it was her turn. Then after Neville went Malfoy. Soon, it was his turn.

"Harry Potter..."McGonagall called out.

Everybody reacted the same way. They wondered where he had been all this years! To suddenly appear like that... Draco Malfoy clapped himself on the back. He was the first person to talk to Harry Potter! Now, if ONLY he got into Slytherin. They could be best friends!

Harry sat down confidently on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

"Harry Potter, you are truly marvellous..." The hat whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry frowned; this was not what it had said last time.

"You survive the killing curse, you kill He Who Must Not Be Named, and now you have travelled back into time...nine year back in time..."

"So...wait! How do you know all this?!"

"I heard it all in Dumbledore's office"

"Ok..."

"And Dumbledore told me what happened to you. You have been given a second chance. And you will only be able to get back to the future when you create a major paradox. I have permission from Dumbledore to place you in Slytherin."

Harry gasped. "No!"

Meanwhile, the students were all wondering why it was taking so long. The Sorting Hat ignored Harry's 'no's' and spoke to the whole Hall.

"HARRY POTTER IS A TRUE GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindors clapped wildy.

"BUT I SHALL PLACE HIM IN SLYTHERIN!" Harry groaned.

The whole Hall was silent. The Slytherins all stared at each other. The Sorting Hat continued. "HE IS NOT OF PURE BLOOD, BUT HIS BLOOD IS TRULY PURE, FOR HIM TO BE THE BOY WHO LIVED."

"I AM SURE SLYTHERIN WOULD HAVE HAPPILY ACCEPTED HIM . AND SLYTHERIN IS THE HOUSE THAT WILL PROVIDE HIM WITH STRENGTH TO FACE THE FUTURE, THE FUTURE THAT IS SO DARK FOR POTTER. I HOPE YOU SEE HIM FOR WHO HE IS AND NOT RECOGNISE HIM BY HIS HOUSE COLORS."

"He shall be in Slytherin!"

Harry reluctantly sat down at the Slytherin table. People reluctantly clapped. Then...Harry woke up. He was back to the future. "Harry! You're awake!" Harry heard someone cry. He recognised Hermione's voice. He sat up. He was surrounded by all his friends. But what was Malfoy doing here?

Hermione noticed Harry staring at Draco. She signalled for the others to go outside. Ron reluctantly left them alone as well. Harry realised there were tears in his eyes. Harry wondered whether he had become friends with him after being placed in Slytherin. What he didn't know was that they were MORE than just friends.

Draco suddenly grabbed Harry and clutched him to his chest. Harry awkwardly hugged him back. "This is it. No more being an Auror for you!" Draco cried. "Do you know how long you've been in coma? I don't want to lose you! Hermione, I 

and even Ron didn't eat properly for days! We were so worried about you! I have talked to Dumbledore. He says he would happily give the DADA teacher's position to you! The students will love you! Please Harry quit your stupid Auror job. Or at least make it part time!"

"Whoa! Calm down! You talked to Dumbledore?!"

"Yes. I did." Draco wiped away his tears.

"Ok...I'm alright now, I want to go home."

Draco grinned."I bet you do."

It turned out Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were leaving together in Sirius's house! And it turned out Sirius was alive. Harry launched himself at Sirius. Sirius turned into a dog and licked Harry's tears clean. Harry loved Merlin! If this was all his doing...Harry owed him big time!

They all sat down to eat dinner. "Harry, I agree with Dray. You are SO going to quit your Auror job and accept the DADA teacher's position. Then you'll get to be closer to him and he'll be able to keep an eye on you."

"How come?" Harry asked.

Four pairs of eyes stared at each other. "Harry, have you lost your memory?" Hermione asked.

"No I haven't!"

"Ok, then. How did Ron and you become friends?"

"We met on the train!" Harry froze. Oh no! That was his OLD set of memories! He stared at Hermione, who stared at Ron, who stared at Harry.

"Mate, we became friends during our first Flying lesson. When Dray here flew away with Nev's remembrall and you flew after him to get it back!"

"Oh. Guys, I have to tell you something." Harry took a deep breath.

I have two sets of life. This is my new life. In my old life, I had an accident during a fight with a death eater and then I went back to the past. And the only way to come back was to create a major paradox. The major paradox was me being put in Slytherin. In my old life, I was in Griffindor. And I was enemies with Malfoy and best friends with Ron and Hermione and I was dating Ginny..."

Ron choked on his drink. "and Sirius was dead."

This time Sirius choked. "And I only have the memories of my old life. In my old life, I met the Weasley's at Kings Cross! Mrs.Weasley helped me to cross over to platform 9 & ¾. Then Ron and I shared a compartment and we became close friends! The reason why I hated Malfoy was because he had insulted Ron."

"Harry..."Hermione said gently. "In this life, you're DATING Draco!"

Harry choked on his food. "Anapneo!" four people shouted at once.

Harry stared at Malfoy. "I'm gay?"

"It's ok Harry. I'll wait for you to get your memories back before we continue with our relationship."

Harry shuddered. Draco noticed and avoided eye contact with Harry for the rest of the dinner. After dinner was over, Sirius sent a letter to Dumbledore informing him of Harry's acceptance.

"What's the date?" Harry asked no one in particular. Ron choked on his last piece of chicken, Hermione gasped and Sirius slapped his forehead.

"I'm not too sure!" Sirius said loudly. "Now, I suggest you go out with Draco and spend some time with him. Maybe that'll help to get your memory back."

Harry shrugged and got up. "I'll show you to your room!" Ron said, grabbing Harry's elbow and leading him up the stairs.

Once they had reached their destination, Ron said, "You used to share your room with Malfoy."

"Hey, Malfoy? Harry needs some fresh air. Why don't you take him out somewhere?" Ron gave Draco a wink.

"Sure!" Draco smiled. Harry smiled back uncertainly.

"So where do you want to go Harry?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should take me somewhere where I spent a lot of time with you?"

Draco frowned. "Most of our dating took place during our school years. After that, since I became a teacher at Hogwarts, we mostly saw each other on weekends. You would come to Hogwarts to see me! And during the school holidays, I would come stay here with you! Like now, for example."

'Oh."

'Why don't you tell me more about your other past?"

"If you'd like to hear about it..."

"I'd love to!"

"You know Snape?"

"Yes. Why?"

Harry sat down beside Draco on a bed. "He used to like my mom!"

Draco gasped. "No way!"

Harry grinned. "I bet he does in this time too! Ever seen his Patronus?"

Draco shook his head. "I bet it's a doe! Like my mother's!"

"Sounds like he LOVED her!"

Harry nodded wistfully. "Maybe he did..."  
"Next time I see him, I'm going to ask to see his Patronus!" Draco cried.

Harry stared at him. "He's ALIVE?!"

"Yes, of course!"

"Oh. He died in my time."

"Oh, that's sad!"

After a while of silence, Draco started the conversation again. "How do you know about his crush on your mom?"

"He gave me some of his memories before dying."

"Oh."

"The information I got from his memories helped in the war!"

"Huh? There was a war?"

Harry nodded. "Many loved ones were lost."

"Namely?"

"You know Cedric?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, you're close friends with him!"

"He died in my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Oh my!"

"Sirius died in my fifth year and Dumbledore in my sixth!"

"Gosh! Even Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded grimly. Draco sighed. "You know, I'm really happy for you! You got this second life...where most of your loved ones are safe and alive."

Harry smiled tearfully. "I'm really grateful too! I can't wait to see Dumbledore for myself, with my own eyes!"

Something white suddenly caught his eyes. He stared at the white object. It was his owl, Hedwig! Harry rushed towards Hedwig perched on a windowsill. Harry hugged Hedwig to his chest. He looked happily at Draco.

"Hedwig died too! I'm so glad she's alive!"

Draco beamed. "Harry, I think your past life has influenced your second life. I mean, you made the effort to be good friends with Cedric, you love Sirius and Dumbledore's like your grandfather! And you even treat Snape as your guardian! You were nice to him since year one! And poor Snape didn't know why!"

Harry laughed. Meanwhile, Sirius, Ron and Hermione were busy flooing Harry's friends!

"Why don't you take a nap, Harry?" Draco suggested.

Harry yawned. "Good idea. All this excitement wore me down!"

Draco tucked Harry in and then joined the others downstairs. Harry fell into a dream...

**Harry seated himself beside Draco Malfoy, who was staring at him greedily. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Malfoy giving Crabbe and Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins a look that said"Muahahah! He's mine!"**

**Harry rolled his eyes. Draco chatted with him for the rest of the feast. Harry wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy craning his neck, trying to get a good look at Ron and Hermione. He noticed they were talking. He also stared at Snape, who stared back at him in surprise, probably wondering what Potter's son was doing in his house. Harry also kept glaring at Quirrel. **

**The next day, Harry wasn't late for lessons. And that was thanks to Draco Malfoy, who had bothered to wake him up. He walked beside Harry to the Hall and then to Transfiguration, looking superior. **

"**I wrote to my parents last night, after you fell asleep!" Draco whispered to Harry in class. **

**Harry was staring at the clock, wondering when Ron would arrive. He was late. Ron sat at the front of the class and Harry was delighted to see an empty desk beside him. But wouldn't it look suspicious if a Slytherin went and sat with a Gryffindor? Harry sighed. Hermione was seated with Lavender. **

"**Harry! Are you listening?" Draco whispered. "I just said I wrote a letter to my parents after you fell asleep last night!" "What did you write about?" Harry asked, faking interest.**

"**You of course!" Draco whispered. "I said, Harry Potter's in Slytherin. I received their replies this morning itself! They told me to befriend you. I'll write back during free period. I'll tell them I already am!"**

**Harry frowned. "You are?"**

"**Your friend!" Draco grinned. Harry frowned for the rest of the lesson.**

**During free period, Harry watched as Draco's quill flew enthusiastically over a piece of parchment. Harry gave him a small smile when he looked up. Malfoy wasn't so bad to his "friends". Harry decided to be nice to him, if he was going to be spending 7 years in his company, he might as well be nice to him. **

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued. I need to know whether people like it or not, first. And in case people are confused, that is the first set of memories Harry gets of his second life. Please review if you enjoyed the story and want me to continue! )**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the long wait people! I'm back, more or less. :D Tell me how you like this chapter. Personally, I think it's boring but it'll get better once I know where this story's going... :) Read on...**

Harry woke up from his dream. "Must be my memories from this life..."he thought. He was startled when he found Draco's head on his chest and arms around his hips. Draco smiled up at him. "You're awake!"

Harry's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry...is it dinner time yet?"

Draco nodded. "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Thanks. I didn't know it was my birthday!"

Draco beamed. "Let's go down...we have a surprise for you!"

Harry and Draco went down to find the living room full of guests. "Oh my gosh! It's a surprise birthday party!" Harry cried.

The guests were Harry's ex schoolmates and friends. Most of the DA members were present. Harry was delighted to see them! Especially Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and Cedric! The cake was in the shape of a scar. Harry was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini at his party too. Draco whispered to him that they were all friends after seeing the look on his face.

The party was over before he knew it. Harry hugged his guests one by one, making them surprised. Snape almost ran away when it was his turn.

"Don't worry, I'm not armed with Shampoo!" Harry joked.

Snape smirked and returned the hug. Next was Hagrid, who lifted Harry into his arms and squashed his once fragile but now muscular body. "Let me 'own!" Harry laughed into Hagrid's beard. Then it was his turn to hug Ginny...he blushed and gave her a small hug. Ginny raised an eyebrow as in this life, Harry was pretty friendly with her. Next was Neville and Luna, who were holding hands. Harry smiled at them and gave Neville a big hug and Luna a peck on the cheek. And then it was Dean and Seamus, who were standing arm in arm and grinning up at him. He kissed 's hand and gave a bear hug! What he saw next stopped him in his tracks. It was George AND Fred! Harry managed to control himself...until he tackled Fred and George to the ground and tickled them till they had tears in their eyes. Harry was overwhelmed. The people who were dead in his previous life were all alive!

Harry said goodbye to the Patil twins and then was shocked out of his life again! There stood Lupin and Tonks! With Teddy in their arms! Harry hugged them happily and then threw a laughing Teddy into the air and caught him again. "How's my little Godson?" he asked.

"How are YOU?" Teddy asked in his baby voice. "I heard you were sick!" Teddy pouted.

"I'm better than ever!" Harry beamed!

Once everyone left, they opened Harry's presents one by one. Sirius gave him a new set of emerald green robes. "Your robes are always getting torn because of Auror duties!" Sirius explained to Harry.

"Oh," Harry grinned. "Thanks Padfoot!"

Hermione's gift to him was a book about time travel and miracles. "I ran out to Hogsmede and got it for you while you were sleeping!" she told him.

"Aw, thanks, Hermione!" Harry said.

Ron's gift to him was a book called, "Famous Homosexuals of the 21st century". Harry and Draco laughed their heads off. "I ran down to Hogsmede with Hermione to get for you! Thought it might help you out somehow..." Ron chuckled.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Harry grinned.

Last but not least, Draco gave his present to Harry. It was a serpent in a cage. Everyone's jaws dropped. "You are able to speak Parseltongue but you have no one to speak to. So I thought I'd get you a pet snake." he explained to Harry.

"Erm...thanks! Let me try..."

Harry said hello in Parseltongue and the snake replied. Then Harry thanked everyone again for the party and the went up to their rooms. Harry suspected he would be getting another memory in his sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

**Please leave a review! ^.^**

* * *


End file.
